


The Necessarium

by undauntra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undauntra/pseuds/undauntra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The logical consequences of an excess of mead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necessarium

The last course of stone had been laid, and Hogwarts Castle was finally complete. The mead had been flowing freely at the celebratory feast - perhaps a bit too freely. Godric, Helga, and Salazar clustered in the hallway outside a certain door.

"How long can one woman take in the necessarium?" Godric asked with a groan, his legs crossed.

Helga elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Women, is it? It's not like I haven't had to wait a good half an hour when you'd been eating too much cheese."

"We could just hex her through the crack under the door," Salazar suggested. "She won't be on her guard right now."

"Or we could just do the necessary right here in the hallway," Godric said, reaching for the ties of his breeches. "It won't be the first time I've used the wall of a convenient building."

"Not in my castle you won't!" Fiercely, Helga batted Godric's hand away from his fastenings.

"I've got an idea." Salazar stroked his beard. "With a slight modification of some of the construction charms..."

The three Founders agreed, and shortly a new door appeared. Helga opened it up and smiled. A whole room full of chamberpots! All three of them rushed in, letting the door close behind them.

Shortly thereafter, the necessarium door cracked open. "I'm all done now, it's your turn!" Rowena popped her head out and frowned. "Where did everyone go?"

...and that's how the Room of Requirement was made.


End file.
